A cheezy Gundam fairy tale
by kyllir
Summary: uhmmm... based on a fairy tale thingy my ma used to tell me... HY/RP... uh... review... please?


A cheezy Gundam fairy tale  
  
By kyllir  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own gundam, and the plot is adapted from a bedtime story my ma   
used to tell me when I was just a lil' kyllir... and the song in here... well, I have no idea   
who its by... but it is called seasons in the sun, and I don't own it either!  
  
  
  
It was a sunny day in the Cinq kingdom, Relena was anxiously awaiting the arrival of the   
gundam pilots, when they got there, they would all head out to see the sites and go camping. It   
appeared that today would be a perfect day... Relena stood on the balcony, gazing longingly   
down the road, waiting for the car that would bring her friends, and especially Heero... It had   
been a long time since she last saw him, since her birthday, when he had left that charming little   
teddy bear on the seat of her shuttle. Suddenly, Relena got a little nervous, 'What if Heero isn't   
happy to see me?' 'What if he blows the whole thing off and doesn't come?' 'What if something   
happens on the road?' A thousand obnoxious questions arose in her mind, she pushed those   
thoughts into the back of her mind and resumed staring down the road. Images of her dreams   
floated into her mind, these pleasant thoughts were always welcome. Images of her and Heero   
dancing, embracing... She was so caught up in daydreaming that she almost didn't notice when   
the car came into view, when she saw it she snapped out of her daze and hurried down the stairs   
to greet her visitors. She was in such a hurry that she didn't see her brother, Milliardo standing in   
the shadows, he couldn't stand Relena's behavior around Heero, in fact, it sickened him. So he   
journeyed to the castles sorcerer, Lucrezia, and requested a little something just for Heero...  
  
********************************  
  
Meanwhile, Relena stood by the door, ready to greet the pilots. The car stopped, and one by one   
the pilots piled out. First came Quatre, who rushed up and gave Relena a quick hug, it HAD been   
awhile, after all. Next was Wufei, he walked towards Relena, stopped in front of her, and bowed.   
Next was Trowa, who walked over to stand beside Quatre, he nodded to Relena. After that came   
Duo, who, holding both his arms in the air with the peace signs up, said, 'Hey 'Lena! Didja miss   
me?' Finally came Heero, he stood up and walked stealthily towards Relena, not knowing what   
else to do, he kneeled, took her hand and kissed it, then immediately stood up.  
  
"Hello everyone, it's great to see all of you, please wont you come in?" she said to everyone,   
although she had been looking at Heero, he seemed uneasy about something... She motioned   
everyone inside, Heero trudged along behind everyone else. Relena fell into step beside him.  
  
"It's good to see you, Heero. I missed you." She told him, he twitched slightly before   
responding.  
  
"It's good to see you too, Relena. Though I can't see why you missed me..." he hung his head a   
little, he truly could not understand how he was worthy for a place in her heart at all.  
  
"Oh Heero, what's wrong?" She was concerned for him, he never acted like this.  
  
"Relena, I have to tell you something... something important..." he told her slowly.  
  
"Yes Heero?" she looked at his eyes, to see if they would betray any sort of clue of what he   
would say, but, alas, they were masked with the emotionless look.  
  
"Relena, I don't know how to say this... but I... I'm sure you know how I feel..." he stuttered.  
  
"Heero? What are you trying to tell me?" this time when she looked in his eyes, she saw them   
soften a little, but only for a moment before the mask was put back on.  
  
"Well..." he began, but he was interrupted by Milliardo.  
  
"Excuse me, Relena, but I have some wine for our guests in the den."  
  
"Very well then." Came Relena's response as she began to lead everyone to the den. Her   
conversation with Heero would have to wait. As promised, when they reached the den, there was   
a fine bottle of aged red wine sitting on the bar along with seven goblets. Milliardo filled each   
one and began handing them to people, when everyone had a glass and were about to drink, a   
woman came running through the halls screaming bloody murder. Of course, this caused   
everyone to look away from they're drinks. Heero and the other pilots went into the hall to find   
the woman causing the racket, but she was gone. This diversion gave Milliardo time to pour the   
poison into Heero's goblet. The poison was supposed to be fast acting and it paralyzed first,   
caused deliria, vomiting, fever, swelling, and eventually death. It would take the poison   
approximately three hours to kill someone. When the pilots came back in, the poison had already   
dissolved into the drink, and everyone was about to drink. As luck would have it, for Heero   
anyway... a fly landed in Relena's goblet before she could take a sip. Heero stopped before he   
had drank anything and told her to take his instead, so she wouldn't have a fly in it. She thanked   
Heero, smiled, then put the goblet to her lips, and drank. Milliardo ran across the room and   
knocked the goblet out of Relena's hands, the area where the wine hit the floor disintegrated on   
contact, Relena made a sickly face and fell down, as she was quickly paralyzed by the poison.   
Heero looked accusingly at Milliardo.  
  
"You did this? You poisoned her wine? Or were you trying to kill me? Because if you were, you   
could have just shot me!" he stared daggers at him, Milliardo flinched.  
  
"There is a chance to save her... first call an ambulance, that'll give us more time. There is a   
witch that lives in the surrounding forest, she will cure the poison for a price..." before Milliardo   
could finish, Heero asked;  
  
"Where does she live?"  
  
"Not far from here, about an hours walk north, but you should hurry, once you get in her house   
there are traps set up everywhere. The poison kills in three hours..." Heero let him go and ran to   
Relena, he took a pendant from his pocket and placed it around her neck.  
"I'll be back, Relena, I promise."   
  
With that, he ran out the door, into the forest north of the castle. As Milliardo had said, it didn't   
take long to get to the house, about a twenty-minute jog. Once he got to the door, he noticed   
some odd symbols carved on the door, there was a triangle, an X, a square, a 5, and an upside-  
down Q. he noted the symbols and took a deep breath as he opened the door. He found two other   
doors, each marked with a symbol, one had a T, the other had a triangle. Remembering the   
symbols on the first door, he opened the door with the triangle on it. He came across two more   
doors, an X, and a circle. Heero wasn't sure about the order of the symbols, but he was almost   
certain that the X was the correct choice. He opened the door and saw four doors, he ran through   
the one marked with a square. On the other side of that door, twelve doors greeted him.   
Unmarked, he wasn't sure which one to go through, then he remembered the number. He went   
through the fifth door and saw twenty-six doors, each marked with a sideways, upside-down, or   
backwards letter. He almost entered the one marked O, but then remembered the tail on the top   
of the symbol. He walked through the door with the upside-down Q. there was only one door   
left. This door looked rather plain, and he was about to walk through, then he saw writing on the   
wall.  
  
"To enter this room, thou must clear thine thoughts of everything, lest you be cast into hell, for   
only one with a clear mind has the power to see the room." Heero read aloud, he meditated all   
the thoughts out of his mind, but he couldn't shake Relena's image out. He Opened the door, and   
walked through, when he didn't die, he wondered what was going on, he had been thinking of   
Relena the entire time... yet he was alive, and in the room. A woman stood over a cauldron,   
stirring the contents and chanting in a strange language. Heero took a step closer.  
  
"Stop, Heero Yuy. Or should I say... Odin Lowe Jr.?" Heero froze, how did she know his name,   
or his REAL name for that matter...  
  
"You want to know how I know your name, don't you?" Heero nodded. The woman pointed to her head.  
  
"Psychic powers, Mi'lad... you're also wondering why you weren't cast into hell like the writing   
said. Well, anyone with a pure heart cannot clear their mind of all things, so if they try, they fail   
at it. Whereas evil or impure hearted people can clear their minds of anything, and that is how   
they are evil, because they can ignore what makes them human. Emotion." Heero's eyes   
widened. He used to be like that, before he met Relena...   
  
"Relena..." he said quietly.  
  
"I know what you desire, you want for this girl of yours to get better... well, I'm sorry, I cant do   
that for you."  
  
"What???"  
  
"I cant cure people of magical poison. The poison she had was cursed by my sister, and I cannot   
cure her. I can, however raise her from the dead..."  
  
"So we have to wait til the poison KILLS her?"  
  
"Yes, but there is one problem, with the cursed poisons, the must have a life to appease them. So   
someone has to die... if not the girl, but they have to be a willing victim."  
  
"I'll do it." Said Heero without thinking about the consequences.   
  
********************************  
  
Meanwhile, back at the castle, Relena was worse than ever, and after Heero wasn't back yet, the   
other pilots swore to go in after him. They were prevented by Pagan. Milliardo snuck out of the   
room through a secret passageway, and ran from the castle after Heero.  
  
********************************  
  
Back in the secret room, Heero waited for Relena to die so he could save her. He was having   
second thoughts... the witch turned on the radio to brighten the gloomy mood.  
  
'Goodbye to you my trusted friend, we've known each other since we were nine or ten.  
Together we've climbed hills and trees, learned of love and ABC's, skinned our hearts and   
skinned our knees, goodbye my friend its hard to die, while all the birds are singing in the sky,   
and the spring is in the air, pretty girls are everywhere, think of me and I'll be there.  
We had joy, we had fun, we had seasons in the sun, but the hills that we climbed were just   
seasons out of time.  
  
Goodbye Papa, please pray for me, I was the black sheep of the family, you tried to teach me   
right from wrong. Too much wine and too much song, I wonder how we got along.  
Goodbye Papa, it's hard to die, while all the birds are singing in the sky, and the spring is in the   
air, little children everywhere, when you see them I'll be there, we had joy, we had fun, we had   
seasons in the sun, but the wine and the song, like the seasons have all gone.   
We had joy, we had fun, we had seasons in the sun, but the wine and the song, like the seasons   
have all gone...'  
  
The witch turned off the radio, seeing that it didn't help the boy's mood much. But after a couple   
minutes of silence, he slowly began to finish the song, changing a couple words...  
  
"Goodbye Relena, my little one, you gave me love and helped me find the sun, and anytime that   
I was down, you would always come around and get my feet back on the ground, goodbye   
Relena, it's hard to die, when all the birds are singing in the sky, now that the spring is   
everywhere, little flowers everywhere, I wish that we could both be there. We had joy, we had   
fun, we had seasons in the sun, but the stars we could reach were just starfish on the beach. We   
had joy we had fun, we had seasons in the sun, but the stars we could reach were just starfish on   
the beach. We had joy, we had fun we had seasons in the sun, but the wine and the song, like the   
seasons have all gone. All our lives we had fun, we had seasons in the sun, but the hills that we   
climbed were just seasons out of time..."  
  
The witch applauded, that boy sure did have a voice on him... a pity he was going to die...  
  
  
********************************  
Meanwhile, the ambulance had arrived at the castle, Relena's condition was so bad that they   
couldn't move her, so they had to set up life support in the den. They hooked up the heart   
monitor, and the oxygen machine, and some other things too.  
  
********************************  
  
"Three hours is almost up, get ready, Heero." Called the witch to Heero, he stood up and took a   
deep breath, this was it.  
  
"Goodbye Relena..." he said softly as the moment approached. The witch would divert the death   
spirit within the poison and shoot it at Heero instead. Heero stood in front of the shooting   
mechanism, spreading his arms out, "I love you Relena... I never got to tell you..." a tear fell   
down his cheek as the moment arrived...  
  
********************************  
  
Relena gasped her last breath as the heart monitor flatlined and as she exhaled she softly cried   
out, "Heero..."  
  
********************************  
  
The bright white beam shot straight at Heero, he was prepared to die for Relena. All of a sudden,   
he was pushed out of the way by Milliardo, who quickly said,  
  
"Heero, you have proven yourself worthy beyond a doubt of Relena's love, you need to take care   
of her!" he jumped in front of the beam and gasped as it took the life from his body and Relena's   
soul was released.  
  
********************************  
  
The paramedics were placing a sheet over Relena's head, and were about to turn off the heart   
monitor when they began to hear a steady 'Beep... Beep... Beep...' it was a miracle.  
  
Relena sat up suddenly, surprising the weeping gundam boys. Of all the pilots, Wufei cried   
hardest. But they all had cried their eyes out, they all ran up to her and gave her a huge hug.  
  
********************************  
  
Heero ran at speeds he had never even realized he had, he ran so fast it only took him three   
minutes to reach the castle, he ran up to the den, and saw Relena sitting up on the floor,   
surrounded by the other pilots in a hug,  
  
"Relena!" Heero called, relived.   
  
"Heero!" Relena shoved Wufei off of her (which made him cry even more) and opened her arms.   
Heero ran into her arms and wept onto her shoulder.  
  
"I thought I wouldn't live to see you again..."  
  
"I thought that I would be the one that didn't live..." Heero explained the story in detail, and   
when he was done, Relena had fresh tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"You were going to sacrifice your own life for me? Heero..."  
  
"I would sacrifice anything for you, Relena... that's what I needed to tell you... I love you   
Relena..."  
  
"I love you too!" she hugged him tightly then he kissed her, and they were kissing. The   
paramedics (why are they still here?) started crying.  
  
********************************  
  
8 months later...  
  
Heero and Relena strolled through the cemetery, looking for a grave. A new ring sparkled on   
Relena's left hand, they had been married for two months. They found the grave they were   
looking for,  
  
'Milliardo Peacecraft, A.C. 178-A.C. 197: what a great guy...'  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: the first person who can tell me who sings 'Seasons in the sun' I shall write into my next   
fic... so I hope y'all will tell me, if you know, leave a description of yer persona with yer review.  
Have a groovy day:) AND MAY THE FICS BE WITH YOU!!!!  
  
Oh yeah, I am very aware that Heero was out of character, as was Zechs/Milliardo... sorta   
anyways... and there wasn't nearly enough Duo. With that out of the way, I don't want to hear   
any complaining about that.  
  
  
  



End file.
